youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Timmylogo
Timmylogo/TimmyisHere (Age: 10) is a YouTuber that has 2800 subscribers, He Joined on 8th April 2016, He make Minecraft Videos too and could be the maker of the fidget spinner movie he's working on. In October 11 2016 Timmy made Minecraft Episodes to start his Series of Minecraft Gameplay for the PS3. Call of Duty: Ghosts Gameplay PS3 was first made on November 23 2016. He started playing Video games in 2008/2009. NASCAR'14 PS3 Gameplay started at December 31 2016, He got that game in December 19 2016 He thinked. NASCAR'09 Was got on the ps3 on April or May or June 2017. Timmylogo started Call of Duty Black Ops II in August 12 2017. On April Fools Day 2018, Timmy Reached 1,000 Videos. Timmy Has Some Many Consoles Such As His PS3 and Xbox. More Facts About His Gaming on Minecraft He Played Minecraft for the First time in 2013 He got Minecraft PS3 Editon in 2014 Oisin and Rossagh (Toddler Rager) in July 18 2017, The first ever Todder Rager video came up, WARNING: THERE VIDEOS ARE SKITS!! Season 1: July 18 2017 Season 2: 10 September 2017 Season 3: November 27 2017 Season 4: ??? Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGom0FYzKQOe674yopwj53LgZShPtP8UG The Years of his Xbox 360 and PS3 2008/2009 He played his Xbox 360 about a Car Racing Game, But in 2009/2010 His Xbox got broken but in 2010/2011 He got his PS3 2015 in 4 Febuary 2015, It Was A Early Video of Timmylogo Which Could Be The First Video of Timmylogo Fidget Spinners Timmylogo has the fidget spinner movie after getting hate of it, He has fun making fidget spinner videos, He has an awesome fidget spinner can light-up Fails Timmy used 2 Fails on A Scooter and 4 on a Skateboard. Vlogs Timmylogo did some vlogs as the balloon pop challenge, Bean Boozled and 1000 Degree Knife Subscribers on August 16 2017, Timmylogo could got 5,000 Subscribers Up So Fast, He had no idea What was going on. 100 Subscribers November 13 2016 500 Subscribers December 21 2016 1,000 Subscribers January 4 2017 2,000 Subscribers Feburay 16 2017 2,500 Subscribers (Don't Know But 2017) 3,000 Subscribers 2017 5,000 Subscribers 10,000 Subscribers Funny Things He, Rossagh and Oisin Said Timmy's Funny Things he said"Today, I will be playing nothing" "i'm going to rossagh that i'm going to add a bunch of creepers" Rossagh's Funny Things "Creepers, They blow off my house" "i will die my ipod" PS4, PSP, Xbox Microsoft and Nintendo Wii Timmy Has Lots of Consoles Timmy got a new console on November 21 2017 of Xbox Microsoft and Rossagh Destoryed it a Bit But Still Works. Nintendo DS Roughan has a DS that broke. Misha In September 2017, Timmy Thought about roasting misha because he roasted leafy, Timmy wanted leafy to be more popular. In September 19, Timmy uploaded his first disstrack ever! In November 12 2017, Timmy Made Another Disstrack on Misha. In 2018, Misha Saw His 2nd,6th and 7th Disstrack Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers